reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:3rd Florida Infantry C.S.A
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse 3rd Infantry Regiment was formed near Pensacola, Florida, in July, 1861. Its companies were recruited in the counties of St. Johns, Hernando, Jefferson, Duval, Wakulla, Madison, Columbia, and Suwannee. The unit served along the coast at Talbot Island and Cedar Keys, then moved to Mobile. After fighting at Perryville it was assigned to Preston's, Stovall's, Finley's, J.A. Smith's Brigade, and during December, 1862, consolidated with the 1st Florida Infantry Regiment. The 3rd was engaged at Murfreesboro and Jackson, then participated in the campaigns of the Army of Tennessee from Chickamauga to Bentonville. It was organized with 950 officers and men, and the 1st/3rd lost twenty-six percent of the 23 in action at Chickamauga. In December, 1863, this command totalled 240 men and 119 arms, but only a remnant surrendered in April, 1865. The field officers were Colonel William S. Dilworth; Lieutenant Colonels Lucius A. Church, Elisha Mashburn, and Arthur J.T. Wright; and Major John L. Phillips. recorde is 0-0 Joining the posse to join the posse you have to be from Florida and support the Confederate States of America. just send me a msg on xbl and we can play. To get in there will be try outs but nothing to crazy. Rules * To be in this posse you will have to be a character from the U.S. Army or Cattle rustlers. * You have to be atlest rank 15 exceptions can be made * You have to live in Florida But will make exceptions if from another southern state * NO HIGH POWER, only revolvers * General & Colonel Can only be reached by leader and co leader * You must have XBL gold and be active with the posse * Horses only no exceptions made, most fighting will be done on foot. * Stay with your troops dont leave any one behind * posse member should not kill other posse member unless messing around Breaking of any of these rules will result in loss of rank or will be sentenced and hung Leaders * wrench head 132 (General) * master luke 45 (Colonel) Ranks When joining you will start at an enlist rank, you will start at Corporal if you Have not went legendary, Sergeant if on legend 1-4, First Sergeant if on 5th legend, you can start out at an officer rank if you beat the posse on land grab at the black water alley. Read the Confedrate States of America ranks to get an idea of what each rank will be doing. Officer Ranks * Lieutenat Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant Enlisted Rank * Sergeant Major * Quartermaster Sergeant * Ordnance Sergeant * First Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal Members * Wrench head 132 (General) * Master Luke 45 (Colonel) Posse News June 23rd-WE NEED MORE MEMBERS, msg wrench head 132 to enlist into the Confederate Army. More soon about ranking up gallery Firstflorida-01.gif 471px-Our_Heroes_and_Our_Flags_1896.jpg our land.jpg